Marionette
by Song-of-a-Curlew
Summary: Being a mutant, living with the prejudice and ridicule that comes with it. The mutant registration act is trying to be legalized and this kicks up a whole whirlwind of hate from all sides of the dice. Meet Marilyn Walters, AKA Marionette, a mutant who can control people like puppets. She, like all of the others in her life wants freedom. But how much does that freedom cost?
1. Chapter 1

With a stinging pain gravel dug into my palm as my hand shot out to stop my fall. I could still feel the outline of the palm on my chest that had sent me backwards a few steps and caused me to trip on my rather ungraceful feet. There were no words, not even a "good bye" or any kind of acknowledgment that this would quiet possibly be the last time I see my parents again. Not that they cared, but maybe I did. Muttering a rather colorful and jumbled concoction of obscenities to myself I brushed the tiny rocks from my hands and stood, turning to look at the building that stood rather magnificently across a gate and a vast courtyard in front of me. There were other kids; most of whom seemed to be older that thirteen, strewn about the vicinity. They were chatting and laughing, I even managed to spot an argument or two. Nonetheless, not a single one of them gave a second glance toward me as I began to make my way up the wide graveled path at a leisurely pace. It looped around a fountain and connected again on the other side, allowing the traveller to choose his own path. This thought made me smile to myself for a moment when my mind was rather sorrowfully interrupted. A large and solid person crossed my pathway in a rather blind flurry to reach an unknown destination. My breath caught in my throat and I flinched, bracing for impact. I felt the teeny tiny pin-like invisible beams of electricity jostle the air, aligning the way I wanted them too and freezing the muscles of the oncoming person in their tracks, stopping their movement entirely. It took me a few seconds to un-cringe my face and relax my body. Now actually getting to look at the boy in front of me i saw he could be no older than nineteen, he was tall big: the definition of what a jock looks like. I was flustered and immediately apologizing "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said in an exasperated tone. When I saw no reply from the person I had nearly collided with I panicked a bit, realizing I had not let him go. Dropping the static in the air I watched him regain his balance and composure. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." I continued. "Neat trick you got there" he said to my surprise "You're Marilyn Walters?... The new girl?" Ah yes, "the new girl". My new title, you might as well just pin a florescent badge to my chest and hang neon signs around me. "Yeah I am" I said with a pleasant smile. "Im Peter, Peter Rasputin. Come on, I'll show you around." He said, again to my surprise. I mean I just got here for goodness sakes. But I followed him anyway through the huge wooden doors and down a series of hallways I knew I would forget in about two minuets. "Some of the kids here are just students, runaways or orphans." He said and I took a moment to look out one of the windows on my right, where a large but interconnected group of rather young kids played in the courtyard. "Then there are others like me and you: not quite on our own yet, but not the youngest here... more... structured." He managed, searching for the words. I noticed he stopped in front of a large set of doors opening them for me. When he didn't enter I gave him a look of reproachfulness and with a roll of his eyes he nudged my back ever so slightly so I stepped into the room. Once inside the new room I was greeted by a man. I knew of him well and every one did. This wonderful man is Charles Xavier. The smile on his face was kind and knowing. "Marilyn, my dear I've been expecting you. It's an honor to meet you in the flesh!" He said goodnatured-ly clasping his hands together neatly. "Thank you sir" I said smiling back. He nodded to a sofa behind me and I obliged his offer, taking a seat. "I hear you have quite the gift young lady." He said. I blinked a few times "I can honesty say I would be surprised if you hadn't." This made him chuckle "It is not rare to find a telekinetic mutant, but one who can control the other people around them." His words held a certain marvel to them. "Honestly sir, I didn't mean to freeze Peter just now, it was an instinct-" He cut me off with a light wave of his hand. "It was not something meant to be taken as a reprimand, my dear" He said. "We do not scold those who use what they were born with, especially if it was a reflex." There was quick two rap knock at the door yet it didn't open. A girl walked through it making me smile. "Marilyn this is Kitty Pride, you share adjacent rooms and the same schedule, I hope she can help you through your first few days. I took that as a dismissal and was soon whisked off by the girl apparently named Kitty, pulling me through the door. "So have you come up with a nickname yet?" She asked as we walked side by side through yet another intractable hallway path. "I'm sorry?" I asked not quite grasping it. "A nickname! ya know like Peter is Colossus, and Ororo is Storm, Scott is Cyclops and then theres Logan, don't even get me started on him..." She trailed off as if we had been talking for years. I liked her, she wasn't preppy, rude, or soft spoken she was just open and I liked that. "No not really" I admitted with a shrug, dodging a rather speedy girl running down the corridor. "Well you can move people like puppets, how about something like that?" "Marionette?" I offered, the first thing that came to mind. "Ohh! see I like that, I like that a lot." she said. "Well let me be the first to officially welcome you to Xavier's School of Higher Learning Marionette" Welcome to my story! I'm really exited about this one! And since I'm not just a fan of the marvel movies I'll be tipping my hat to the comic readers as well with a vast array of characters that are not just in the movies like Magik, Polaris, and maybe even my girl psylock! I love colossus and I hope with my story I can make you love him too! Please review and all that good stuff! 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="font-family: 'American Typewriter'; font-size: 22px; text-align: left;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);  
margin: 0px;""I don't believe it..." I heard someone say. I looked up from the single armchair I was sitting in to look for the source of the sound./p 


End file.
